


Library

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archeo AU - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Rick can't find his wife.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Kudos: 2





	Library

He opened the book. Closed it again. Opened it a second time, flicking through the pages with a slight frown, then snapped the leather-clad volume shut once more, that time with an annoyed huff.

"Wife!" Rick called through the shelves, leaning backwards in the huge armchair which swallowed even his broad frame. Max would sometimes curl up in it, with a blanket and tea, and disappear for entire evenings, warmed by the nearby fireplace and stories about ancient civilizations. Currently, her husband found her missing.  
"Darling!" he tried, now getting up from the comfortable leather seating and stretching with a barely suppressed yawn. After not receiving any proper answer, Rick went on to wander the shelves in case he would find his wife completely enthralled by a book to the point of ignoring everything around her.

She was obviously no longer present, so he left the library to continue his search on the ground floor of the estate. The weather was nice enough for a ride but maybe not to sit outside and read, but Rick wasn't in the mood to march over to the stables, still clad in his morning robe and pajamas. It was an unconventional outfit for him, even on a Sunday, but he had let his routine slack for the weekend. He was looking forward to a hot bath later that day, and had dismissed, if only momentarily, all current norms of conduct.  
"Max, dear," Rick called into the hallway, not getting a response. Where could she have gone?

It was the sound of water against tiles that made him look up and a smile spread across his features. The hollow being filled was a tub let into the floor, big enough and often enough providing for the both of them. He undid his robe and gently knocked at the bathroom door, waiting for a chipper "Come in!" from his wife.  
She was still dressed, kneeling by the tub with one hand holding a bottle of soap, the other playing with the gushing water.

"I was going over the fourth volume of O'Neil's, briefly skimming it, but it appears some chapters have been torn out entirely, much to my dismay."

His explanation coaxed a sad sigh from Max.

"Well, that was a risk we had to take, hon," she said with a half-shrug. "We'll have to make the best of the content we got," she added then. He nodded and then sat cross-legged on the carpet, joining her.

"Maybe a bath will cheer you up, my big grump," Max suggested, flicking open the soap bottle and pouring some of its contents into the steaming water where it immediately began to foam.

"Maybe," he chuckled. He got up and made sure the door was locked before swiftly disrobing, then sat at the tub's rim, his legs already knee-deep in the water. Max slipped out of her gown and into the tub, sighing loudly as she submerged in the bubbly mix. "Good God, this is nice. Come on, Mr. Rochester. I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you join me." Her tone was at once cheeky and alluring. 

"I don't have a say in the matter, do I?" he inquired, letting himself slide into the water and turning off the faucet. The warmth relaxed his muscles and caressed his skin, and he slowly moved over to where his wife floated.

"Now what do we have here?" Rick asked, placing a hand on her thigh, sliding it up and down until her legs parted with a soft moan. "Something hidden," she gave back. He moved his fingers to cup her mound, rubbing them across her outer lips before moving them along her slit.

"Mr. Rochester," she repeated, leaning back against the tub's wall, "that's very forward of you."

"I couldn't help myself," he purred, pushing a fingertip inside her when he felt her wetness. "I come to conquer."

"And come you shall," Max gave back, moving her hands to knead his neck and shoulders.

Rick took his sweet time stroking and probing, and then left her pussy entirely to knead her hips, switching to her breasts moments later. Her weightless form felt like putty in his grip and he was hungry to enjoy all of her even before having entered her. Maybe he didn't need to. When he had one hand between her legs again he pushed against her asshole instead, gently circling the ring of muscles and gauging her response.

Max' mouth was a perfect 'o', her eyes wide in surprise and pleasure, and after tensing up for a moment she relaxed into his ministrations.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice breathy, his other hand stroking his erection.

"F-feels fantastic," she mewled, her hips bucking up against his hand ever so slightly.

"Good," he whispered, and started gently pushing his index finger into her tightest hole. She squeaked, her nails becoming claws on his shoulders, but she quickly acclimated to his careful probing and moved her body in unison with his fingers.

One hand slid between their bodies and started touching her clit, tentative at first but soon accompanying Rick's hand as they worked up a climax that shook her entire frame. As she rocked blissfully into his grip, he released himself into the warm bath, watching as his seed spurted arrow-like from his cock and dissolved in the water.

"We need to...need to do that more," Max concluded, already busying herself with a sponge while her husband, still hunched, nodded in agreement.

"We will."

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
